Adventure to the Island
by AngelvLuna
Summary: It is about eight special candidates going to Caballa Island to fulfill their wish with one special girl who is a white tiger. She will also has to face her problem while spending time with her new friends as she deal with her cousin and the boy who is a dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Stan: Okay, all the board.

All the people get on the ship, as they are head to the island called the Caballa Island.

There are 20 candidates on as there are eight special teenagers with their animal spirit, buffalo, bunny, dragon, sheep, lion, fox, raccoon, and cat.

After everyone has climbs on the ship, the captain takes off while few of them wave goodbye to their family and friends.

While heading to the island, everyone is getting to know each other, as few do not want to interact with other, including the blond hair girl.

She wears a tradition white silk tai chi uniform with black trim, tiger stripe on the waist cuff, and frog button as she has sapphire eye color, and a white tiger spirit.

She is looking out the at the sea as bird fly by while some people talk about the island and why they are going there while few people talk about her, especially boys.

Few boys whisper about her as they said how cute she looks in her clothe and making her their girlfriend and all.

Before one of them can talk to her, everyone hears Captain Stan announcing on the speaker as he introduces the president of Caballa Island, Don Giuvanni.

He appears on top deck as candidates on the floor deck.

Don Giuvanni: Greeting candidates, I am Don Giuvanni, the new president of the Caballa Island. I know that you knows about the death of the preview president, Don Cavalier, and we are sad about that, but do not worry about that. As your new president, I will continue run the Caballa Island, as I will not stop until I die.

Most of them cheer as they clap for his announcement.

As he continues talking, he explains about it work and what they can use when he said that he selected 20 people who were test of their skill.

Only five peoples are match to each skill, Power, Magic, Charm, and Sense.

At that time, he tells each one to divides themselves into four groups by skill to show each other who are what.

As he looks at the groups, he said that one of the crews would take them to their room by their skill.

After everyone is shown to their room and got settle, they enjoy their day as it will take them five days to get there starting today.

To keep everyone busy, Don Giuvanni provides some entertainment while they bring their own entertainment on the way there.

On the way there, some play the game like video games, few doing something else, and two not interacting with other.

That two people are the dragon boy and the dog girl as they look out to the sea, but in different area.

The girl looks at the city where they left as she remembers how it all started.

**Flashback**

_She is walking on the sidewalk while in the city as she listens to music from her mother._

_As she walks, she stops at her father's company that does the music studio and all._

_Her father is the president of the company and he is really a respected man as well as being extremely smart._

_It has run in his family as he has his three son studies and work extra hard, but has fun at the same time._

_They go to school on the week days while being train in the weekend when they someday run the company._

_Somehow, thanks to his company, that is how her mother became famous and meets when they were kids._

_When she was little, she wants to become an idol like her mother since she loves to sing and dance._

_However, she do not want to do it thank to her mother's sister who do not like her mother and her for no reason._

_Her family tries to reason with her, but she is just too afraid to do it as they let her be until she is ready._

_She hates that flashback about her as she sighs deeply and starts walking again._

_In the city, she wears a disguise so no one can recognize as her father daughter while bothering her about it._

_Her brothers are at that company right now in training to run that company when it is their turn as their mother is traveling around the world._

_In the weekend, she is alone in the daytime, but still has her brother at night while their parents are not at home._

_As she walks, she sees many people are lining up to the store that had Caballa Island on it._

_She knows that name as she knows what it is about as she decides not to do it when someone stops her._

_It was a man who looks like an assistance hunter while bit older than her as he asks her to try it out, but she refuses his request._

_He tries to reason with her like what is her dream, is there something she wants, anything as she refuses his request and said she can makes her dream come true with her father's company._

_He is surprise that she does not go to Caballa Island as he thinks of something when he thought of one._

_He asks her what she wants to do in her entire life that makes her to thinks._

_It is that she don't want to go, but she want to inform her family without telling._

_He seem to understand, but he want her to try it out and then tell her parents later, they will understand._

_She does not have any choose, but go with it that makes him happy._

_He shows her the way to the line, which it is not too long as letting in 20 people at the time, but not so many good people are around that area at the time._

_She is accepts in from the guard as she waits in line while talking to the hunter as they about the Caballa Island._

_When is it her turn, one of the crew makes her go to a machine to test her power skill, then her sense, next her charm, and finally magic, which it has to be last because not a lot of people do magic, except few of them and including her._

_Her magic skill is high as she can do the other skills, but her magic is her strongest point._

_She exits the store while being selected to go to Caballa Island as she has a sheet of paper of her skill and number, which say magic and number five._

_The hunter comes out from behind as he gives her a thumb up for being accepted._

_She smiles a little as she heads home, as it is getting dark._

_After she got home, she begins dinner for her brothers and father when today he is off early._

_They have dinner together while the brothers spend time with their baby sister._

_Of course, she is happy to be with her family, but she only shows a little affection, which worry the brother, but they understand as they wait for her to show her feeling someday._

_When dinner was over, they head to the living room for relaxing while her second elder brother, Miki, opens the laptop and has Skype on just in time while their mother, Sakura, had finish her shoot at Europe._

_Their father sits on the couch as his children sit on the floor close to him while the eldest son, Ren, has his sister in front of him, Miki on his left, and older son, Kai, on his right._

_Everyone tells their days as Sakura wants to know what her youngest baby has done in her time, which makes Miki and Ren tease her as she stares at them._

_She begins her time of what she did, which it is usual days when she tells them that she had participate to go to Caballa Island._

_At first, they are surprise as her father, Kumori asks why she participate it when she tells them that the assistance hunter who she met and talked makes her do it and show them the paper of her pass to go to Caballa Island._

_Of course, Kumori thinks about it, but Sakura said she can go since she did get select to go and it is a waste of time to not going, also, it is good for her._

_Kumori is uneasy about it, but he said yes as well, since she has nothing to do at the daytime and learn to have some confidant and courage._

_She starting to feel glad, as her brothers cheer for her going as she is lucky while Kai kiss her cheek of happiness while he and Ren are cold-hearted, but not toward their sister a lot._

_Ren hugs her closer as Miki pets her head as they smile at her._

_Later, Sakura's manager tell her to turn on the TV as Kumori did too when everyone sees the channel about the Caballa Island as they see the candidates, including Hana._

_Hana blushes slightly as Miki teases her when the siblings begin their 'conversation' at each other while Kumori grabs the laptop so they will not break it as he and Sakura sigh deeply._

_Sakura said good-bye as the siblings said goodbye together that makes the parents laugh when Kumori blows kiss to her as she did the same before they log off._

_Before everyone goes to sleep, they watch the TV as they said the date and location where the candidates will come and time to go as Kumori writes it down for reminder._

_On the day to Caballa Island, all the candidates are at the dock as their parents and friends saying goodbye to them._

_Kumori just arrive early as they can get the chances to say farewell to her._

_Her brothers hug and kiss her for farewell as she is embarrass of their affection when Kumori tells her to close her eye._

_She closes her eye when she gets a kiss on the forehead that makes her to opens her eye to see her mother here._

_She is happy to see her here as she hugs her tight as they have a few nice chat when it is time to go._

_They said their goodbye as she left to the ship as they left to do their business since they only have this time to see her leave and have to get back to their busy life._

_She turns around to see them already left that makes her sad fast as she get on the ship._

~Back to Reality~

She sighs deeply as she notices that she can no longer see the city anymore.

Bunny girl: Hey, why you sighs like that?

She turns around to see a bunny girl in her school uniform with a red boxing glove on.

Bunny girl: Well, aren't you going to say anything? Anyway, my name is Taylor. What is your name?

Hana: Hana.

Taylor: No way, _the_ Hana, daughter to the president, Kumori, of the music studio company that all the famous go record their music.

Hana nods as Taylor goes hopping up and down of excitement that makes Hana has sweat drop while Taylor going on happy.

She even rushes up to her to her personal space that makes Hana back up to the bar of surprise.

Taylor: Tell me, do you know the singer name Taylor Smith?

She nods as she squeaks of excitement as she tells Hana that she loves his music and even has all his CD.

Hana just listen to her going on and on that makes her not to understand her with a smile.

Hana: Hey, if you are a big fan of Taylor Smith, then I can try to get his autograph for you if you can stop getting exciting.

Taylor: Really? Sure I can try to calm down. Somehow, you do not look like to be around with exciting people like me, so I calm down right now. (Breathing in and out slowly) there calm down, I cannot believe that you will be here. Anyway, what make you to come to Caballa Island?

Hana: It is a personal reason.

Taylor: Oh, that okay, I will not make you tell about it. As for me, I was offer to save the Boxing Club in my school, so, I am participating into the Junior Champion to get prize money. While I was training, I saw a pair of one and only boxing glove made of mammoth leather in an auction, but it was really expanses. So, here I am.

Hana stares at her with a cute blank face, even though, she did listen that make Taylor squeaks of adore.

Taylor: You are so cute with her baby face.

Hana: I had a baby face, hmmm.

That makes Hana to think about herself as she does realizes that the grown-ups do think of her cute.

Cat girl: So, there you are. I thought you said you were going to invite her over to talk, not keep her to yourself.

Taylor and Hana turn to see three girls, cat girl, sheep girl, and fox girl, walking over to them.

Taylor: (Rubbing the back of her head) Sorry about that guys.

Hana: _Wow, she already made some friends. She is good, but who are they?_

Taylor: Hey, her name is Hana, and they are my friends. The blond hair girl with a cat spirit is Angel, the pink hair girl with a sheep spirit is Marit, and the purple hair girl with a fox spirit is name Marina.

They said hi to her as Hana said hello to them when Angel remember something about her.

Angel: Tell me, are you the daughter to the president of the music and instrument company name…Kuromi?

Hana nods when Angel screams of excitement that gets Hana a funny feeling, as she has to go through this again.

Angel: I cannot believe it, you are the daughter of Kumori and my favorite idol Sakura.

The girls suddenly notice that as they turn to ask her question, which give Hana annoyed.

She answers some of their question while she decides to give Angel, Marit, and Marina some autograph from some famous people that she knows.

They decide to calm down as they decide to talk something else when Captain Stan said it lunchtime.

Taylor: All right, let eat.

Marina: (Chuckles) you do know that you have to remove your glove to eat right.

The girls left while Hana did not move when Marit notices she is not coming.

Marit: Are you coming?

They stop and turn around as they try to make her come when Hana just realizes that and rush over while apologying.

They arrive to the diner room to see five separate round table with five chairs, there is even a food stand to grab their food in row.

As everyone eat, they are having a good time as they talk about themselves, especially Angel as she talks about her time being a model and entering into beauty contest.

As they have a great time, Hana starting to feel nervous to eat with a group of people when she decides to sit somewhere else.

Hana looks around when she find a table with one person there and it is a dragon boy.

Hana: Uh…excuse me.

He looks up coldly as Hana can tell that he is cold-hearted person.

Hana: Can I sit here, if you do not mind.

He went back to eating as Hana waits a little when he said yes, but softly.

She sits down, but a two chairs away from him as they eat peacefully.

As they eat, the others are surprise that Hana is sitting with him, as few of the boys are jealous that she is eating with him.

At that time, Hana eats a little slow as she misses her family already as she slowly turns to the boy.

Hana: _He looks cute, but looks like a cold-hearted type boy. He reminds me of Ren and Kai. I wonder what they are doing right now._

She takes the bite of the food, as she looks the boy a little when he catches her.

Dragon boy: What are you looking at?

That did not scare Hana as she is used to it by Kai and Ren.

Hana: It is just your personality remind of my brothers who is cold-hearted too, but not to me a lot. Sorry for staring at you.

Dragon boy: Well sorry for remind you of your brother. However, let me tell you that I am not interest of making you and the others my friend. I let you to sit at this table, but that does not mean that we are going to be friend, got it?

Hana: I can guess that, so I won't bother you. Sorry for bothering you.

He stares at her, as he is a little surprise that she is the first girl who understand his feeling and demand.

After eating, Don Giuvanni makes an announcement as they have their dish pick up by the crew.

Don Giuvanni: All right, did everyone have a good lunch? (Get a yes from the candidates) that is good, right now let get to know each other by saying their name, a little about themselves, and their skill. Of course, you guys have to get on the stage to do that. Okay, let start with the front table going back.

Luckily, for Hana, she and the boy sit in the back, so they are last.

He asks everyone in that table to stand the side of the stage so it would be easy as they get on the stage from the left then off to the right.

Buffalo boy: Hey, my name is Carlos, and I have a buffalo spirit. I like to fight since I am a pro fighter. You can say that I am a bully fighter on the street. I am here because I need the money for the people who I injured badly while on the street and my family. My skill is the power type, which it does make since I am a fighter.

Everyone laughs as they agree and clap for him as he bows and go takes his seat.

Don Giuvannai: (Clapping) Thank you for your speech and you must be a funny person, next.

As few people said their name and about themselves, there are few interesting people as they get on the stage.

Lion boy: My name is Destin, and I have a lion spirit. I like to invest stuff, and I am studying as an engineer, so someday I can build a robot for the World Robot Building Contest. That is why I am here so I can save my fund to enter this contest. My skill is the sense type since I am quick on my feet besides being brave and smart.

Taylor: Hey, my name is Taylor, and I have a bunny spirit. I may be a girl, but I can do some serious punches since I am a captain in the boxing club in my school. I love to music as well as I train, which I listens to Taylor Smith a lot. I am here because I need the money to buy this one and only boxing glove made of mammoth leather in an auction as I enter to the Junior Champion to save the boxing club in my school. My skill is the power type and it matches me perfectly.

Marit: Hello, my name is Marit, and I have a sheep spirit. I am a librarian in this library I work at. I love to read book a lot and know a lot about this world. One day, I found with witchcraft and wizardly that got me interesting. I want to go to Caballa Island because I want to raise some money to build my own library and run it myself. My skill is the magic type.

Angel: Hey everybody, my name is Angel, and I have a cat spirit. As you can see, I am a model and I won every beauty contest. I love to shop clothes as well. I like to wear revealing clothe, it makes me look cute. I am select to be playing a leading role in blockbuster Cleopatra. So, I am here to get the money to buy clothes that I need to this show. My skill is charm type since I am the most beautiful girl ever.

Marina: Hello, my name is Marina, and I have a fox spirit. I am archeologist with a sharp intuition, logics, and a very rational person. I am extremely smart to go by school and have work. I am the youngest person ever to earn a PhD in archeology and later become a famous for my work and finding in my field. I come to this island because I like to explore and see this island. My skill is sense type since for my skill and all.

Raccoon boy: Hello, my name is Ugo, and I have a raccoon spirit. I am a student teacher in all-girls school. It is a tradition in my family to become a teacher. I am popular with the girl. Of course, I am Italian from Europe and moves here because of my father new job as a teacher here. The reason why I am here is that seven students in my school run away to this island to find the hidden treasure. I am here to bring them back safely to their family while enjoying myself here. My skill is charm of with outstanding social skills and manner.

Everyone claps for him as he goes back to his seat as it is Hana's table turn.

Hana and the boy stand as they walk to the stage.

Taylor and the others wish her good luck, as it seems that the boy is first then Hana.

He walks up the stage as he starts introducing himself.

Dragon boy: My name is Ryou, and I have a dragon spirit. I like astrology and alchemy. My skill is magic type.

Everyone is surprise that Ryou gives little about himself as few boys think he will be a show-off type.

Don Giuvanni: Thank you for your introduction, you are next young lady.

Hana walks up the stage slowly as she is a little nervous as she watches Ryou walks to the table and takes his seat as she gets to the center at the same time.

Hana: (Sigh deeply) Hello, my name is Hana, and has a white tiger spirit. I like to do anything since I am good on anything, including in sport, except football, I do not like it. I can do martial arts like Kung fu, Tai chi, and karate. People said that I am smart on anything if I put my mind to it, but I do not want to show-off to anyone, that is not right and nice. I can speak many languages since my mother is an idol and I travel around the world with her when I was three. Of course, few of you know that I am the daughter of the president, Kumori, of the music studio company and to the idol name Sakura, but I do not want to be friend with anyone who wants to use me because of that. I love animals, except frogs and bugs. I am here because this assistance hunter makes me take part of this, which I decides to come since it is good for explore and learn new things, but here I am. Oh, my skill is mostly magic, which I can do anything, but I can do magic the most. I learn how to do magic run in my mother's side in the family.

Everyone claps to her as she blushes a little when she sees Ryou clapping, but softly as she turns to Don Giuvanni as she goes takes her seat when he stops her.

Don Giuvanni: Well, well, I never knew that I would meet the daughter to Don Cavalier's friend, especially meet someone with more than one skill here. We are always getting candidates with only one skill. You are a special one. Let get another applauds for Hana.

Hana blushes even more as everyone applauds for her again while she sees Taylor and the others smiling at her, even Ryou claps to her again.

Hana: _I wonder why is he clapping for me. He didn't claps for anyone else, and he is cold-hearted type to care anything else. So, why is he clapping for me?_


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, everyone continues to enjoy their day as Hana gets question by Taylor and the other girls.

Taylor: So, your father knows the preview president of Caballa Island.

Hana: I guess so.

Marit: And you know about that?

Hana: Nope.

Marina: You did not know about that.

Hana: Yep.

Angel: What did you do all day then?

Hana thinks how to answer while not telling them her problem.

Hana: Go for a walk; shop a little, sightseeing, and some entertaining stuff.

They look at her funny as they decide to talk something since she is not giving a good answer.

They are the deck floor while enjoying the sunlight and dragging Hana along with them.

Besides them, there are others on the deck too, including Ryou.

Angel: (Whisper) Hey, do you guys think that Ryou over there is cute?

The others, including Hana, turn to Ryou as he looks out into the sea.

Taylor: (Whisper) yeah, he is cute, but I don't know. He seems like a type of person you don't want to hang around with.

Hana listens to their conversation as she stares at Ryou while he looks at the sea when Marit gets her attention.

Marit: (Whisper) anyway, what does his name mean?

Marina: (Whisper) you know, I am thinking the same thing.

Hana: It's mean dragon.

The girls turn to her, including Ryou can he did hear them talking about him a little.

Marina: Dragon?

Hana: Yes, Ryou mean dragon, like the one on his pant-

Marina: What wrong?

Marit: Uh…

The girls turn Marit to see Ryou staring at them.

The girls feel a little scare as Angel waves a little when he left the deck to somewhere.

Taylor: Did he hear what we said about him?

As they talk, Hana watches him left when she hears Angel said about her talking aloud about his name.

Hana: Sorry, I didin't mean too.

Angel Marina sigh at her while Taylor stretches.

Taylor: Man, it feel so good outside, anyway let do something. I am getting bored.

Carlos: How about a spar with me Taylor? (Girls turn around) I promise I will go easy on you.

Taylor: Sure, I need to get training so I can get ready at the Caballa Island.

Taylor and Carlos get to the center of the deck as everyone gathers around to watch the match.

Hana decides to be the counter of the match.

Hana: All right, is the fighter ready? You may begin the match.

Carlos charges at Taylor as she dodges his charges and punches him on the arm.

Carlos handles the punch as he softly, but rought punches her on the stomach that sent her flying back, but on the ground.

Taylor: (Coughs) you are (coughs) good (coughs) Carlos.

Carlos: (Rubbing his arm) you are not bad yourself.

Taylor manages to her yourself back up as she charges to punches him as they dodge and punch each other.

It is going on for a while when Taylor win when she uppercuts him on the chin.

Hana: The winner is Taylor.

Taylor: Yes, I win.

Carlos: That is some a good match. Put them there.

Taylor removes her right glove as she and Carlos shakes hand.

After they shake hand, Carlos invites the girls over to his friends, Destin, Alexander, the tiger in power, and Ugo.

Everyone has a fun time while Hana mostly listen to the conversation when Alexander going 'smooth' on her.

Alexander: So, your name is Hana, right. What does it mean in your language?

Hana: It means flower.

Alexander: Hmm flower you say. You know, it does match you perfectly since you are the cutest girl that I had ever met.

Carlos, Ugo, and Destin starting to get jealous of him playing a move on her while the girls watch him playing with her hair.

Alexander: Tell me, would you be my girlfriend after I get to Don Cavalier's treasure?

They are surprise of what he said as he has his hand on her chin when Hana rejects him and remove his hand on her hair.

Hana: I am sorry, but I am not interest of being your girlfriend, even if you did get the Don Cavalier's treasure. I am not in the mood of being in any relationship right now. We can be friend, but not in any relationship, would you excuse me.

Hana left while they have a surprise look on as Carlos, Ugo, and Destin feel relieve, but have funny little feeling as they and the girls turn to Alexander.

Carlos: Hey man, it's okay. Hey, this happen all the time.

Destin: Yeah, try not to get discourage about this.

Ugo: Of course, she probably had a problem to have a relationship with anyone.

Alexander glares at them as the girls starting to get a scare too.

Angel: Yeah…well, we will go check on her, so bye boys.

The girls left as they go find Hana as Carlos and Destin try to cheer up Alexander when he said something surprising.

Alexander: I will not stop until she is my girl.

Destin: Did you no hear what she said, she do not want to be in relationship right now.

Alexander: I do not care, I am the type of person who do not take no for an answer.

Carlos, Ugo, and Destin look at him crazy as they regret of making friend with him.

Meanwhile, the girls find Hana in the upper deck, as they are surprise of what they are seeing.

Hana is talking to Ryou as they hide to spy and listen what they are saying.

Angel: (Whisper) what are they talking about?

Taylor: (Whisper) most importantly, why is she talking to him?

Marit: (Whisper) we shouldn't be doing this guys. It is not right and we are disturbing their personal business.

Marina: (Whisper) be quiet or they hear us.

At that time, Hana is talking to Ryou about something, as he is the one who start talking to her.

Ryou: Why were you and the others girls talking about me?

Hana: It's seem that you had a good sense of someone talking about you. Anyway, they were the one talking, not me. I only said what your name mean. Besides, it was not that bad.

Ryou: Still, it is rude of talking about someone you don't know about.

Hana leans her side on the bar as she has her arm cross.

Hana: That is true, that is rude. I don't talk about people like that. Anyway, I did not know they were going to talk about you after they ask me about my father relationship with the preview President. I am very sorry for my friends' action.

He looks into her eye as he can see that she is telling the truth as he sighs.

Hana: Somehow, your name does match your personality, including your animal. I think of it…cute.

Ryou notices Hana blushes as she said the word cute, as he feels a little funny.

He looks away when he notices Taylor and the others spying on them.

Ryou: It's seem that they are spying on us. Are you sure they not your friends?

Hana turns around as she notices a pointy and realize that is Angel's ear.

Hana: (Sighs) I am very sorry about this. I go talk with them. Anyway, you know most people will be likes this.

She walks over to her friends as Ryou watches her walk away when he walks in the different direction.

Angel and the others try to calm down as they ask Angel to see what is going on.

She nods and looks out to see Hana standing there as she jumps back while making the others to fall back too.

Taylor: Hey Hana, what is going on?

Hana: I swear, you guys can be silly and funny sometime.

She walks pass them as they are confuse, but get on their feet as they rush over to her, as they want to know what they are talking about while Hana refuses to tell them since they spying on them.

While they are leaving, they did not know that Alexander saw the whole thing as he bites his bites tight while he tightens his fist.

Alexander: (It seems that I will have a competition. That does not matter, Hana will be my, and my alone.)

Time goes by fast as it is dinnertime, and everyone will be in a shock when they find out about the table.

There were five round tables, now there are two long rectangles with five seats on both sides while few inches away from the stage.

After everyone enters the diner room, Don Giuvanni shows himself on the stage.

Don Giuvanni: All right everyone, I decide to have you eat close together to get to know each other much better than separate round table. So then, have a seat and let the chief bring you dinner.

Everyone takes a sit as the girls sit at the table that is close to the kitchen when Carlos, Destin, Ugo, Alexander, and Ryou sit at the same table too.

Ryou sits next to Hana that surprise her and her friends as they talk about it while Carlos, Ugo, and Destin get jealous about it, especially Alexander.

As the servants give them their food, Don Giuvanni continues talking.

Don Giuvanni: Also, we have a guest who is happy to tell you about the Island more. Now, give a warm welcome to the assistant hunter, Haku.

Hana: Haku? Why does that name sound familiar?

Ryou turns to Hana for a while as he turns back to the stage to see the Tako coming when Hana finally remember about him.

Hana: Cousin Haku.

Now she is surprise while the others close to her scream of surprise.

Taylor: Haku is your cousin!

Don Giuvanni and Haku turn to the talk while he hears Haku chuckling.

Haku: Well, well, it seem that my cousin finally remember me now. Hey, little cousin, how are you doing?

Everyone screams while Hana cannot believe that she said that aloud to cause then when she notices Ryou staring at her that makes her embarrass even more.


	3. Chapter 3

BIG FIGHT AND CONFESSING

After everyone finds about her cousin is the assistant hunter and a part of the game, Hana starting to feel more embarrass and pressure since few of them are questioning her.

However, Marina, Marit, Angel, Taylor, Carlos, Ugo, Destin, and Ryou are not likes that to her while they, except Ryou, are her friend for who she is, not what she is.

On the next day, Haku is messing with Hana while her friends are teasing her.

Hana: It is not funny and you, stop messing with me. You are embarrassing me.

Haku: I just can't help it, you are so cute and besides, I haven't seen you a long time since you was what five years old.

Taylor: Wait, you haven't seen each other when she was five.

Haku: Yes well, after I go through the island like you guys, Don Cavalier selects me to be part a NPCs. Therefore, I haven't seen Hana nor her family after her fifth birthday and I can see she has become a beautiful young lady likes her mother.

Carlos: I want to know; how cute did she look as a baby?

Haku turns to the boys who are interest to know about it.

Haku: Ooooh, I get it, you like her do you?

They blush a little while mumbling about something, even the girls giggle at them.

Haku: Well, I would love too, but first, someone here will kill me if I do show it to you. (Notices a glare from Hana.) Second, I don't think so.

Everyone: What why?

Haku: I want to, and besides I only to show it to someone whom I choose to show. Anyway, I have to leave now. Don Giuvanni wants to talk to me about something. See ya Hana and please behave yourself.

Hana waves bye to him as he left their sight later.

After a few minutes, Carlos breaks the silent that makes them turn to him.

Carlos: Man, your cousin is cool. What family does he come from?

Hana: My father's side of the family, he is my oldest cousin.

Destin: How many cousins do you have on your father's side?

Hana: Three, you met Haku. There is Kaname, my second older cousin, and Yuuki, my three cousins.

Marina: You might really love them a lot, do you?

Hana: Yeah I do, but I don't remember them a lot. Anyway, let do something I am getting kind a bored.

Angel: You're right, let do something fun.

Everyone else agree when Taylor suggests heading to the arcade room.

They agree and head there when they become surprise to see any video games and other games to play.

They don't know what to play when Hana suggests one of each games that do with their skills.

They find it interesting and go for it when they start with power skill that is punching test.

One by one, they test their power skill and it shows that Carlos is the strongest one, but out matches by Taylor.

The boys tease him to get out match by girl and again by Hana when her punch is stronger than his and Taylor.

They are impress and surprise of her skill while she gives them a confuse look that makes the boys fall in love again.

Angel and the other girls will not understand them while they go to the next skill magic.

In each game, Hana out matches everyone while feeling embarrass and bad about it, but they understand it.

They enjoy their time when it is lunchtime; they arrive to the diner room.

They take their seat in the same spot again while Hana notices Ryou sitting down.

Hana: (Whispers) may I ask where have you been this morning?

Ryou did not say anything while Hana understands and drops the question.

Everyone enjoys their lunch and has a nice conversation, but Hana cannot help but wonder what Ryou did in his spare time.

After lunch, Hana suggests to go for a swim, they think about it and they agree while they have to wait first.

Carlos and the other boys arrive first and place their stuff down, Destin notices the girls to become surprise.

He gets their attention to see the girls coming in their swimsuits.

Taylor and Marit are wearing swimsuit while Angel, Marina, and Hana are wearing bikini.

The boys like their swimsuit, especially to Hana while she feels embarrass of wearing bikini.

Angel: Come on Hana, there is nothing to be embarrassed about you look great in it.

Hana: I don't like this, you used of having your body expose. I feel weird and embarrass of wearing it. I never wore this before.

Angel: Well then, just think of yourself as a idol who is getting picture for swimsuit magazine.

Hana: Easy for you to say, I don't like boys staring at me because of my body.

Hana is blushing while she notices boys staring at her while blushing that makes her blush even more.

They place their stuff down and rest before swimming.

At the meantime, Angel places on suntan while talking to the girls about girls stuff.

While they talk, the boys whisper how cute the girls look, especially Hana.

Carlos: Man, Hana looks really cute in that bikini, but really embarrass about it.

Destin: Maybe it is not her type to wear that.

Ugo: Could be, she has a coat with her. Anyway, it rude as a gentleman to comment about a girl's body. You must be kind and respect the girl while trying to make them comfortable.

Carlos and Destin look away with a look that mean 'yeah right, you're the one to talk' when Destin sees a ball toss to him.

Taylor: Hey, time is up, let play ball.

Carlos: Sure, let go.

They get in the pool while Hana sits out of this one and relax.

She watches them enjoying themselves while splashing the water softly with her foot.

Hana: The water feels so good; maybe I should have play with them. That is okay, on their next game, I play.

Alexander: What the matter, are you feeling okay? Why are you not enjoying yourself?

Hana turns around to see Alexander standing behind her while she stares at him with uneasy look.

Hana: May I help you Alexander?

Alexander sits next to her while facing her.

Alexander: What? Can I just see you? Now tell me, why are you not playing with your friends?

Hana: I just want to relax and just feel the breeze and the pool.

Alexander: I see, I hope you don't mind I sit next and talk to you.

Hana: I think you are doing that already.

She makes him laughs while he talks to her.

Carlos notices Alexander talking to her while Taylor wonders what wrong when she notices as well.

The others notice too while the boys are worry about her talking to him.

Carlos: Oh boy, she should not talk to him.

Angel: Why is that? Are you getting jealous Carlos?

Destin: Actually, we are worry that he would do something to her.

Marit: What you mean by that?

Ugo: After you girls left to check on Hana when she rejected him, he claims that he would make her his girlfriend no matter what.

Marina: What, he cannot do that.

Destin: Tell him, not us. We regret of making friends with him.

Angel: He better not do anything to her.

Carlos: Not on my watch, I won't let him-

Carlos is about to walk over when he and the others notice Hana pushes him in the pool while looking mad.

She stands up while he gets up to the surface; they wonder what happen to make her push him in the pool.

Hana looks and walk away to her stuff, Angel is about to ask where she is going when Alexander gets out and rush over to grabs her wrist.

Marit: Oh-no Hana's in trouble.

Carlos: Alexander knocks it off.

He gets out of the pool and rushes over when he notices Ryou punches his face that let her go.

Alexander rubs his mouth and glares at him while he sees him holding Hana closes to him.

Alexander: What is the big idea? This is none of your business, so stay out of it.

Ryou: Look, I don't care less of what happen, but I don't appreciate you bother someone who is in my unit. Remember this, bother her again and you will deal with me.

Alexander: Ha, that would be easy since you give a weak punch. I can knock you down with one punch.

He is about to punch him when an arrow is shot between them, Hana looks up to see Haku and Don Giuvanni looking down mad.

Hana: Uh-oh, this is not good.

Ryou looks up to see them mad, especially Haku.

Don Giuvanni: I don't allow fighting on this ship, except practice sparring! I want to see you, Ryou, and Hana in my office within twenty minutes!

Taylor and the others are worry about Hana for being call to his office.

Ryou goes wait at the office while Hana and Alexander change their clothes.

After twenty minutes, they arrive to the hall of the office when Hana sees Haku with Ryou.

Haku: I see that you two are here; go in you three Don Giuvanni is waiting for you.

They went in with Haku behind him so he should break up a fight, if there is one.

They notice that Don Giuvanni is not happy about what happen.

Don Giuvanni: Okay, I want you three tell me what happen starting with you young lady.

Hana slowly breathe in and out and begin to tell them what happen.

Hana: I was with my friends at the pool after pool. I was talking to Taylor, Marit, Angel, and Marina since we have to wait since we ate. Later they play ball with Ugo, Carlos, and Destin while I feel like not playing and relax. While I was relaxing, Alexander came from behind and wanted to talk to me.

Don Giuvanni: About what?

Hana: How I look, uh…about my swimsuit, and being his girlfriend. Anyway, we talk for a while when he said something that made me push him in the pool.

Haku: Huh, why you push him?

He has a weird look while worry about her temper.

Hana: Let just say he said something that is about rude and he deserve it.

Haku sweats a little while Don Giuvanni asks her to continue.

Hana: I decided to leave since he ruined my mood. I grabbed my thing and about to go to my room when I heard him come out of the pool and grabbed my wrist. He was mad and about to say something when Ryou punched him for defending me.

Don Giuvanni: You can stop here. I can see that there is like a dogfight over a girl.

Hana blushes while Ryou tries to deny that he liked her or anything.

Don Giuvanni: Easy, I am just saying, which I wonder what did you say to get push in the pool Alexander?

He glares at him while Alexander feels a little tense.

Alexander: We were talking about random things when we end up at her brothers. She was talking great about her brothers that were getting on my nerves so I talked bad about them.

Haku: Bad move, out of our family, she extremely cares for her brothers. One bad mouth about them and you will get yell at or get hurt. I have a friend who said something bad to her eldest brother when get a serious injury by her.

Ryou, Don Giuvanni, and Alexander cannot believe that someone looks so sweet and cute become a scary temper girl.

Haku: So, there is a way to avoid seeing her bad side.

Ryou: There is? What is it?

Haku turns to Ryou who has a curious look on his face.

Haku: _Hmm, he looks interest of knowing what it is. Also, he is the one who protected my cousin. Does he have feeling for her? _Okay, first, don't talk bad about her friends and families. Second, don't hurt her friends and families. Finally, don't lie to her about her friends and families don't care or love her. I know there is more, but I tell you later if I do remember or not. Wait, I think that it….no there is more.

The boys cannot believe about that while Ryou turns to her to see a long face that looks cute.

Don Giuvanni breaks the weird moment as he asks Alexander to continue talking.

Alexander: Fine, then she pushed then left. That got me mad when she did that so I get out of the pool. After I did, I approach her and grabbed her arm…just to talk her, that all when Ryou gave me a weak punch.

Ryou: I only did it because you were going to harm her after she pushed you in the water.

Alexander: Oh yeah, why do you care? A cold-hearted like you don't have a heart to care. You talk tough, but actually, you are weak and only skill are you powerful at is magic! I bet a sissy boy can beat you!

Hana: Enough! Look, I had enough hearing a lot of yelling. Let me tell you one more thing about myself, I **hate** people talking bad about other people, my friends, and families that they don't know. I also won't go out with someone who is selfish, rude, arrogant, annoying, pervert, greedy, and careless boy who (mumble).

Ryou grabs Hana mouth while she is mumbling and wonders who did it to see it is Ryou.

She stops a moment that makes him to let go when she rushes behind Haku while surprise.

Hana: _I thought it was Haku, but Ryou. Why did he do that? Man, I feel bad of making him do that._

Don Giuvanni: Okay…first off, good work of stopping and calming her down Ryou. Second, I can see that you will be a problem selection, Alexander. I would have done is sent you back and get new person with power skill, but I am giving you a second chance to not cause any more trouble on this ship until we get there. Do you understand Alexander?

Alexander: Yes sure.

Don Giuvanni: Good, right now, I want you in your room until dinnertime. Now go.

Alexander left mad while Haku so he won't get near to Hana while he is leaving.

After he left, Don Giuvanni deals with Ryou next of his action, but he left him go since it is for protection.

Later Ryou and Hana left, leaving Haku and Don Giuvanni alone.

When the door finally close, they feel relax and let out a big signs.

Don Giuvanni: Man, I don't want to go through this again, but we have to fix that action that happen. Anyway, Haku, I never knew she has that much temper. Tell me again what happen she is get mad.

Haku: Okay…when she is in a mild temper, she shakes them and stops to give out her cute glare, it look like cute little girl's glare. If it goes over a bit, she punches and glares you. Go more over than that, she give a scary glare, punch you harder, and yell at you. If you make her snap, I had no idea what happen.

Don Giuvanni cannot believe what he is hearing about a cute, shy, innocent girl become a temper little girl.

Haku knows the look and it cannot help, it run in both families, which make Don surprise even more.

Don Giuvanni: I don't know if I should have her loss.

Haku: It only happens if you make her mad after talking bad and hurting most of her family member, but it is not her fault. It is cause by one of her family members. I still remember, that day where Hana has to see the fight between her mother and her eldest aunt that she shouldn't have been in. She become afraid of her aunt and her family, she gives out her saddest look after being yells at, getting her feeling hurt by mean words, and there is more that I don't want to remember. But yeah, Hana been through tough time while growing up. So, her emotion change after what happen.

Don Giuvnni: I see, now I understand why she likes that. She is probably afraid to show her emotion and probably lose courage and confident.

Haku: Yeah, what to know what she wants to be…she wants to be an idol like her mother. She loves to sing and dance. I would love to see her singing, dancing, and even smiling while having fun, but how can she if she don't have a lot of confident and courage. Without them, Hana cannot fulfill her dream as an idol.

Don Giuvanni feels bad for Hana for having her courage and confident broken and unable to fulfill her dream.

Don Giuvanni: Tell me, was it you who make her go on this trip?

Haku smiles and admit that it was him who makes Hana come to the island, hoping that she can build her confident and courage there while making friends.

Meanwhile, Ryou and Hana are walking through the hall without talking to each other.

Hana: _Man, I feel really embarrass and bad for making him go through this, but he don't have to do that. I can take care of myself. Still, why did he do it? I know that he is cold-hearted, so why is he trying to protect me from Alexander? Why?_

Ryou: Hey.

Hana: Huh…uh…yeah.

Ryou: First off, don't take it the wrong way, I did not protect you meaning I like you. I just feel like doing okay.

Hana: Okay.

Ryou: Second, I don't need you to stand up for me while he is talking trash about me. I could care less.

Hana: No, it is not that…it is not.

They stop walking while Ryou want to know why she did it.

Hana: I did it…I did it because….hmm….I hate it. It is not right and….I….hmmm

Hana don't know what to say, she don't even know why she did it while she looks away with sad face that Ryou have never seen before.

Ryou: _Why is she looking sad? She was always cheerful, but after what happen, she become sad, but this looks look really sad that she been through something bad. I wonder what happen to make her like that._

Ryou: Fine, I understand, but I want you to promise me not to do this again. I can take care of myself.

Hana turns to him with her sad eye and agree to him when he gives her a kiss on the forehead.

She has no idea what is going on as he left her standing there while a little space out.

At the same time, her friends rush over to check on her to see if she okay.

Even the boys are worry about her while they talk to her.

Hana talks to them saying she is fine, but she is more focus on Ryou and question herself 'does he like me?'


	4. Chapter 4

THE START OF THEIR JOURNEY

Today is the day, they have arrived to the Caballa Island, even Hana and her friends are excited to be here.

Hana: Wow, look at that island, it looks so incredible. I cannot believe that my father and cousin know the man who owns this island.

Taylor: Tell me about it, anyway, I cannot wait to get started.

Taylor and the others cheer that makes Hana laughs when she notices Ryou across from here.

She still remembers that he kissed her forehead when he turns to her.

She looks away while he has s curious look on his face.

Hana: _Aw man, I can't forget that time when he kissed my forehead. Why is this happening to me?_ Huh …wow.

Everyone sees the seagulls fly over them that makes Hana smiling like crazy, she never felt this happy before.

Haku stands at first deck while Don Giuvanni walks over to him.

Don Giuvanni: It makes me feel happy to see them smiling, especially Hana's smiles. She gives out a cute smile.

Haku: That is why she is my cute cousin. Maybe her cuteness comes from her mother and my uncle. I heard many cute things that happen to them.

Don Giuvanni: Tell me, isn't she too cute to be your cousin?

Haku laughs and punches Don Giuvanni softly as they laugh.

Hana notices that they are laughing from the corner of her eye that makes her smile and turns to the island.

After the ship dock, the candidates get off the ship with Don Giuvanni ahead of them.

Don Giuvanni: (Turns around) welcome candidates to Caballa Island. Don Cavalier has left his treasures here for the candidates whose want to make their dream come true.

They cannot wait to get started when Haku walks up from behind as he and Don Giuvanni tell them it goes before they begin.

Each candidates while have a beginner weapon while few don't need weapon since they have their own.

They will even have a magical egg that will follow them around as their pets.

As always, most candidates don't like this egg and want a cooler one.

Haku: (Waves his one finger) Tsk, tsk, this is a special magical egg. It forms a bond with you while you go fight monsters here. When your bond become stronger, your egg will hatches and become the animal that match your spirit, likes mines.

Haku's pet flies over while they are amaze to see his falcon.

Destin: So, if our bond becomes strong, then my egg will hatch and become a lion like me.

Don Giuvanni: Correct, each egg has a special job, form a bond with their master to become strong to help their master.

They are amaze of that while they definitely become strong to hatches their egg.

Don and Haku continue more while they tell them that there are also quest that they must do as well here, including Haku and himself.

Don Giuvanni: Now then, Haku will be leaving now so you can meet him later somewhere.

Hana: Where will he be?

They turn to see her hugging her egg that makes Haku smiles.

Haku: That for me to know, and you to find out cousin.

Hana: (Pouts) Do you know that you are being stingy.

He pretends that he did not hear that as he brings out his wing and fly off with his pet.

After they left, Don turns to Hana who has a mad look on.

Don Giuvanni: Don't worry, you see him later. Right now, I have something for you candidates. There is a bag with things that you need while you are here, I don't have it with me. It is in a box that on your left. You must have your pet show you the way. Now then, the rest of detail that you want to know is for you to find out on your own.

He disappears while they cannot wait to start.

Carlos: All right let get started, let go….what it name?

Hana: I believe that you can name them since it is our pet right, Kari?

Marit: Kari?

Ryou: It's mean moonlight in Japanese.

Hana stares at him while chuckles softly.

Ryou: Hmp, whatever, let go Naito.

His egg follows him while the boys glare at him, he walks pass while not bumping into her.

She watches him walk away when she hears the boys annoyed.

Anyway, they name their egg and have them show them their box.

Each one has found their box while they are happy about it and surprise about it.

When they grab their bag, the bag has become a keychain if you said the word 'key chain' and 'bag' if you need to get or sell.

Hana finds her box and open it to find a different weapon that is not a beginner weapon with a note.

She grabs her bag and weapon with the note; she puts the bag up while she read the note.

_Dear Hana, this weapon used to belong to your mother while she and I came here before at your age. She wanted you to have it as a generation pass down besides the pedant that she gave you. We want you to know that we love you very much and hope you have a fun time here. Oh, and one more thing, we know that it was Haku that you met the store. Please don't be mad at us or him. Love: Your father and mother._

Hana is surprise that this weapon belong to her mother and that they knew it was Haku that she had met.

Hana: I swear my parents are full of surprises.

Marit: What you doing…hey cool staff, was it in your box when you opens it?

Hana has a white tiger magic staff with a black orb on top of the staff and it is shorter than Ryou's dragon staff.

Angel: Cool, you have your own weapon pack for you. That is not fair though, but why is there a staff in the box if you suppose to have it with you?

Hana: It is a gift from my mother while it used to belong to her while she and my father were here. They want to make it a surprise to me.

The girls are amaze while the boys like her weapon, even Ryou impresses of her weapon while looking at the corner of his eye.

Ryou: _I can see that she will be getting little better treatment, but it does go well with her. I wonder why are they giving her better little treatment?_

After they find their bag, few got a beginner weapon as they begin their journey.

As they start their journey, they start on their quest.

Few of them went ahead while of them stay behind to take their time, or to say, few boys stay with the girls for fun, except one.

Destin, Ugo, Ryu, and Carlos are with Angel, Marina, Taylor, Marit, and Hana.

Everyone, except Ryou, wonders why is Ryou is hanging with them.

Carlos: Hey tell me, why are you with us? You can be on your own, you know.

Ryou did not say anything that gets on his nerves; Destin and Ugo try to calm him down while the girls will not understand them.

Marina: Boy, they are hard to understand, especially Ryou. Wonder why he is hanging with us.

Angel: I bet that they want to be with Hana.

Hana blushes while Angel and Taylor tease her as she denies about it.

Marit: At least we have more people with us, it would be fun if there are more people together.

Marina: You know, you're right, it would be fun with more people together.

Angel: Oh yes that is true, except I don't know about Ryou. He is so mean, cold-hearted, and I will not understand him.

Marit: Well, try don't get it under your skin…Hana wehre are you going?

Hana is walking over to the booys while Destin and Ugo try to calm him down or else he will serious hurt him.

Destin: Calm down, don't let him get under your skin.

Ugo: That is true, save your energy for the monsters to fight.

Carlos is close of being snap at Ryou when he said something that makes him snap.

He is about to hurt him when Hana suddenly grabs his hand to get his attention.

She got everyone, including Ryou, attention while Carlos is surprise to see Hana.

Hana: Please calm down, I don't want to see anyone getting hurt. Can you do that for me?

Carlos: OH YEAH…OKAY, I WOULD DO THAT.

Hana: (Giggles) I am glad.

She lets go his hand while he blushes and cannot believe that she touches his hand.

Even Ugo and Destin are jealous that she touches his hand when she smiles at them.

They blush while smiling back at her as the girls will not understand boys.

Taylor: Okay, I give up on them.

Marina: Me too.

Marit: Indeed, at least she stops him from going into rage.

Angel: That is true.

Ryou watches them blushing while being happy.

Ryou: Hmph, how annoying.

They later start on their quest while having fun, except Ryou and Carlos.

As they do their quest, they have fun spending time with their pet while the pet help them out.

Angel and the others have given them a name already before getting their bag.

Angel names her Crystal, Marit names her Hope, Taylor names her Skipper, and Marina names her Gloria.

Carlos names his Rocky, Destin names his Leo, and Ugo names his Vento.

They have finished taking their basic quest as they can move on to the next place.

As they get to the next place, they careful not to attack the monsters while mostly attack them for training.

They are heading to the Dark Cave when they are stop by a Lifeguard name Bean.

They feel weird when they look at him as he has a quest for them.

Bean: I need some help to bring a gift for my beloved sweetheart Tinnie.

Destin: Uh…what kinds of gift you are talking about…Bean?

Bean: It is something I won't tell and it's for my beloved sweetheart Tinnie to know. So would you do it for me?

Angel: Uh…sure, I guess.

He gives Hana the gift as they take it to Tinnie at Ardor Beach.

Hana: Boy, he looks really weird, what you guys think?

Angel: I don't want to say weird. I would say creepy more like it.

They agree when they arrive to Ardor Beach and later met Tinnie at the volleyball court.

Tinnie: Why hello there, how can I….please don't tell me that present is for me.

Hana nods as she notices that she sighs deeply and asks to hand it to her.

She opens her gift to get volleyball and a love note.

Tinnie: I swear, he need to stop sending me gift.

Hana: You don't like him don't you.

Tinnie turns to Hana who has a curious look that makes her pat her head.

Tinnie: Let just say that he gets on my nerve and don't take no for answer. Anyway, since you guys are here, I have a quest for you.

They look at her while she explains what is it is a quest.

She wants them to fight 10 Little Cora and come back to her.

Carlos: Now that sound fine…uh wait, should we tell creepy guy that we deliver the gift to you?

Tinnie: Don't worry about him, he will find out anyway. Right now, time to get started.

They nod and goes at the Little Cora at the south of the volley court.

As they fight each one, they gotten a little stronger, so did their pet when they beat 10 Little Cora.

They return to get points and extra energy and their pet grow a little stronger and different color.

Marit: Look they change color.

Tinnie: That is mean that they are in the next stage of maturing. If you get stronger a little longer, then they will hatch soon.

Everyone, except Ryou, cheers and cannot wait for the time they hatch.


	5. Chapter 5

**ARRIVING TO DESERT BEACH VALLEY**

They continue their journey when they arrive to the Dark Cave.

Of course, the girls become scare of the cave a little, except Hana.

Angel: Aren't you scare a bit?

Hana shook her head that make Angel to drops her mouth slightly.

Marina: Wow, aren't you scared a little?

Hana: Isn't that same thing as a bit.

They will not understand her while they enter the cave.

As they walk through, they find monsters here that Carlos decides to beat up the duck looking one for training.

Ugo: You sure like to fight do you?

Carlos: Hey it is a good training anyway, am I right?

Taylor: Oh, I agree with you. Let me at them.

Hana watches Taylor and Carlos beating up the duck while she and the others will not understand them.

Somehow, it is a good training likes he said when Hana beats up few of them.

They did the same until they get to outsides the cave.

Carlos: Wow that was fun.

Don Giuvanni: What is fun Carlos?

Everyone turns to see Don Giuvanni there with new different NPCs.

Taylor: We beat up many of those duck in the cave.

Don Giuvanni: Oh…I see that you are having fun. I can also see that Hana is not breaking a sweat.

Hana: I am.

He looks closer to see she is sweating a little.

Don Giuvanni: My bad, anyway, it is best that you guys get to the village from here. You have to go north from here, and be careful.

They nod and head north what Don Giuvanni told them when they made it later.

Carlos: Wow, this place is nice.

Marina: Carlos's right, this place is nice and a safe place to rest from monster.

Angel: All right, I need a bath and new clothes, those monsters ruined my cute clothes.

Taylor: Don't you always worry about your clothes. Anyway, I agree with you, I need it and new clothes.

Woman: If you need a bath, then go to the hot spring. You can take a bath there while having your clothes wash for you.

They turn to see a hot spring woman while she introduces herself.

The woman name is Eliza while everyone, except Ryuu and Hana, cheers and went to the hot spring house.

As they walk, Eliza notices Ryuu and Hana walk pass her with a long face.

Eliza: _They look like a cute couple…wait isn't that girl Haku's cousin who he talk about. This will be interesting._

Later, arrive to the hot spring house while Hana and Ryuu take up to them, the girls take the left side while the boys take the right side.

They remove their clothes and take a bath while their clothes are getting clean.

The girls enjoy the bath while Angel and Hang go wash their hair.

Angel: Man, this bath is the best, right Hana?

Hana smiles while she washes her hair, Angel cannot believe that she is taking a bath to her number one idol's daughter.

Marit: This is wonderful bath, it remind me of taking a bath with my father when I was a little girl.

Marina: It is nice…hey Hana do you want me to wash your back?

Hana: …okay.

She goes watches her back as everyone enjoys their bath.

They finish while they clothes have finish as well.

When they left the hot spring, the sun starting to set that makes them happy to get here on time.

Ugo: Good thing we arrive, anyway, I rather go relax. I had been fighting too much.

Angel: Me too, I need to rest my beauty.

Taylor: (To herself) that isn't the only thing you want to rest.

Angel heard her said something that makes everyone, except Ryuu and Hana, laughs when they go their own way.

Carlos: Where are you going Hana?

Hana: I feel like resting somewhere. I see you guys at dinner, bye-bye.

They watch her walk somewhere while they won't bother ask Ryuu where is he going.

So, they went their separate way so they can relax and have a little fun.

Hana goes for a walks up when she notices a strong well with a roof on top.

She grabs Kari and jumps on top to sit with Kari in her arm.

She sits on the roof and look around the valley and the sunsets.

Meanwhile, the others are enjoying their time while playing with their pet and caring for them.

Somehow, Ryuu is not playing with his pet, but do care for him and smile when they hear someone singing.

Ryuu: Who is that singing?

He follows the voice to find Hana singing to herself.

Ryuu: _What a beautiful voice, but why does she looks sad while she sing?_

Hana has finish singing while Kari enjoys her singing.

He watches her smiling and having fun with Kari when she notices him and Naito.

Hana turns to see him standing there when she realizes that he might hear her singing.

Hana:_Oh crap…did he heard me singing?_

Ryuu: Hey!

Hana: Uh…yes.

Ryuu: How did you get up there?

Hana: I jump up here.

Ryuu: What, impossible.

Hana: Only if you know kung fu, anyway, you can get up here by climbing on that.

He turns to see piles of boxes there while he climbs on up.

After he got on the roof and sit down, there is a weird feeling between them while they sit on the roof.

Hana: Uh… may I ask why you here?

Ryuu turns to Hana with a serious look that makes her feel uneasy a little.

Hana: Sorry I ask.

Ryuu: I just want to be here. Also, I heard you singing.

Now Hana knows that he sees and hears her singing while he asks what it is.

Hana: That song…I sing that song when I was with my father while playing on the swing during the sunset when I was a little girl.

Ryuu: Hmm, can you sing it again?

Hana: Huh….uh….fine Ryuu. _Now, I will never understand him, and why do I give in that easy?_

**PROMISE TO THIS SETTING SUN FROM DIGIMON TAMER RIKA**

Promise that we'll stay for the sunset,  
And when the moon shines through the darkness  
We can find the path that leads us home,  
And on the way, you'll…maybe…sing me a song

Promise that you always be there,  
Hold my hand if ever I'm real scared.  
Help me stand up tall if I fall down,  
Make me laugh away on my bluest days.

How could you promise you always would be there?  
Why'd you have to go away somewhere?  
Every morning into every night  
Do you watch over me like the sun in the sky?  
Am I all alone or standing in your light  
I wish that I could…maybe…sing you a song…tonight…  
You promised me we'd stay for the sunset…

Ryuu: That is really beautiful. Tell me when did…

He sees Hana sad again and wonders why she is sad.

Ryuu: Hey, why are you sad right now?

Hana: Huh…hmm…oh my, I am so sorry. I am always like this sometime. I don't even know why I am sad as well. Sorry, I didn't mean to do…that. Why are you looking at me like that?

Ryuu has a serious look on his face; he knows that Hana is finding something.

Ryuu: You're hiding something.

Hana: What no, there is nothing I am hiding.

Ryuu: Hmmm.

Hana: _I cannot believe this is happening. What make him curious of knowing my problem?_

Ryuu: Whatever, if there nothing that you don't talk about, then that fine.

Hana feels relief when he said the word…

Ryuu: _But_, if there is something you are hiding, then I will make you tell me, even if I have to use a little force.

Hana: Why do you want to know my problem so badly, Ryuu? Do you like something or me?

That is the first time that she ever seen him blushes and looks away.

Ryuu: _What am I doing? Can't believe that I am doing this._

Hana: Huh…I won't tell anyone what happen or what you are doing. So…

Ryuu: Likes I could care less, let go.

Hana blinks twice while they watch him and Naito climbs down.

Before he touches the floor, Hana beats him to it while he glares at her that makes her chuckles softly.

He walks pass her as they head to the Inn with Hana an inch away from him.

As they walk, Ryuu listens to Hana talking to Kari while enjoying having Kari with her.

Hana: When we get to the Inn, I will get you some good food, all right.

Kari purrs likes a cat does that make her giggles softly and makes Ryuu smiles softly.


End file.
